Three Unnamed Drabbles
by seaweedfma
Summary: <html><head></head>These are three unnamed drabbles I did in my Live Journal when I was bored and wanted to write. Various pairings and ratings. Nothing worse than K . One spoiler what happens to Hughes. Roy/Riza, Roy and Alex  gen , and Roy/Riza and Ed. Enjoy.</html>
1. Drabble 1

This was done as a gift for Floranna, with the prompt: Roy and Armstrong, friendship and sparkles.

As much as Roy had always considered Alex Armstrong a friend and trusted him, there seemed to be something just slightly... standoffish about him, like Alex was not quite able to say what he really wanted to.

Roy, unlike most people, could understand the importance of keeping certain things to yourself. But with Alex, it was different, like he didn't have the confidence to say what he wanted to- he was afraid of upsetting the status quo.

After Hughes' death, Roy knew damn well that the status was not quo.

One evening, Roy took Alex out to a bar in Central that he used to go with Maes when they had both been stationed there. It was strange, having someone who was not his best friend sitting next to him, sharing a beer. Roy had brought him here with the intention of getting Alex to talk, but it ended up being Roy who was mostly silent and Alex trying to start the conversation.

"Cenz for you thoughts, sir?"

"I'm sorry, Armstrong. I know I'm not good company tonight. This... is the first time I've been to this bar with someone other than Ma... Hughes."

"I know his death hit us all hard, sir." Roy felt a large hand pressing down slightly on the shoulder of his uniform. "You know that you have my support in finding out who did this to your friend."

All the alchemist could do was stare in to his beer. He couldn't look the man in his eyes. He knew that Alex was being prevented by someone to say more, but that the guilt was weighing those massive shoulders down. He wanted to help, but he couldn't.

Alex stood up, put some cenz down on the bar, and pat Roy on his shoulder one more time. "I have to get back, but we should talk again, perhaps in a quieter location.

"Thank you, Armstrong." Roy doesn't say what for specifically, and Alex doesn't ask. He just saluted and walked out the door.

"Maes, I swear, I will find out who did this, and they will fry." Roy downed the last of his beer, savoring the burn as it rolled down his throat. He wanted to remember the burn, savor it for now. It reminded him of how far he still had to go.


	2. Drabble 2

This was done for Dragonimp with the prompt: Riza/Roy/Ed fluff

The months after the Promised Day seemed to fly. Al was in Resembool, getting his newly restored body back into shape with the help of Winry. From the letters and phone calls that Ed had been getting, it looked like more was growing between them than just his waistline while he ate and became healthy again.

There was a part of Ed that was more than a little jealous. While he was growing up, he always figured that he would marry Winry one day. But having Al back to the flesh and blood again, and able to love someone lessened the sting quite a bit. He deserved this,

Al deserved all the happiness that he could get.

Ed, meanwhile, stayed in Central with Mustang and his men. There was a lot of work to be done to clean up the mess that the former Fuhrer had left, and even though Mustang was never going to get to the position that he had craved for years, his ultimate goal had been achieved, to make this world a better place.

While he was working closely with Mustang and Hawkeye, it became obvious that something had changed between them. He couldn't be sure if it had always been there and he had never noticed it, or if the act of almost losing each other deep in the bowels under Central had changed them.

But either way, they were much closer. Even the sometimes love-oblivious Ed saw the long looks that the gave each other, the soft brushes of hand when they thought no one was looking, and the excuses that they made to get paperwork from the records room. And when they came back, they always looked pristine.. more pristine than when they had left.

Even oblivious Ed understood what was going on.

Roy called Ed into his office one afternoon after the rest of the office had cleared. "Whadda ya want, bastard?" Ed flopped bonelessly onto the couch in his office like he had since he first came under his command.

"Edward, it has come to my attention that you have noticed a change between the Lieutenant and I." Roy put his elbows on the desk and laced his fingers together, then leaned his chin on his hands. "I must stress to you the absolute importance that anything that you see here must stay in this office."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, all hush hush." Ed leaned back and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation," Annoyance rose in Roy's voice. Lieutenant Hawkeye is everything to me. I care for her very deeply, and I will do anything to make sure that nothing upsets her. *Anything*."

The blond looked at the other alchemist again. It had always been easy to tell when Roy was serious, but this was something beyond that. Something more. Mustang was... scared.

For a moment, Ed wasn't sure what to say. He had never intended to tell anyone about this, though he had been planning to tease the dark haired man about it.

But now, that didn't seem like the right thing to do.

"Okay. It's not like I really care anyways."

As offhanded as the comment was, Mustang knew Ed well enough to understand that it was the young man's way of saying that he understood and agreed.

"Thank you, Edward, You may go."

Ed stood up and stretched, walking over to the door. As he opened it, he turned around, and gave his commanding officer an evil grin. "I always thought she'd be good for you. Don't screw it up, bastard." Without waiting for a response, he left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry, Ed. I fought so hard to get here, and now we can finally be together. I'm not going to lose her now." He smiled into the empty room, then stood up and put on his jacket. It was time to finally go home to the woman he loved.


	3. Drabble 3

This was done for Gretchen8642 and the prompt: Roy and Riza covered in flour

It was a war zone. The kitchen look like it had been ransacked. Cabinets were open and bowls were strewn across every surface available. A fine white powder dusted the table and the counter.

And in the very center of it all, the perpetrators stood together, pressed close in a kiss. Their hair, bodies, and clothes were caked in flour, just as messy as the rest of the kitchen.

It was Riza who finally had to break this kiss when her lungs ached for air. She looked around the room and breathed a deep sigh. "Roy, remind me next time not to let you help me bake cookies."

Roy laughed and kissed away a particularly thick lump of wet flour on the very tip of her nose. "The best part about getting dirty is having someone to help you get clean."

His voice dipped into the low, lusty tone that she knew very well.

All Riza could do was shake her head and smile, then gave a defeated sigh. She knew that as much as she wanted to, she could never resist his charms. "We have to clean up the kitchen first, then maybe we can share a shower and... get clean."

"That will take forever!" Roy whined, but a quick look from Riza left no room for doubt. "Fine."

With both of them working together, it didn't take too long before the kitchen was clean, probably cleaner than it had been in a long time. It wasn't that Roy was a messy person, it was just that we was a bit lazy when it came to cleaning a room that he only used on the rare occasions that Riza was able to come over and visit.

"Okay, shower now?" Roy's tone sounded like a kid who was about to get a toy from his parents after cleaning his room. Riza knew that she was the only one who saw this side of him, the unguarded, child like side that he would never trust enough to show anyone else.

She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Yes, shower now." The alchemist went ahead to get the water warmed up while she put away the last of the bowls. It never ceased to amaze her how different the man was when he was at work.

She saw a side of him that no on else in the world did. Of all the women he cold have trusted, of all the women he could have given his heart to, and he had had plenty of choices, why was it her? They had known each other for so long. The more she thought about it, the more that she realized that she was a different person around him as well.

There were intimate things that the knew about each other that others would never guess at, like Roy likes jelly on toast for morning, but the toast has to be barely brown and it can only be grape preserves, or he won't eat it. He knew that she was very particular about how she slept at night. She had to be sleeping on her left side on the right side of the bed. He knew it was so she could reach the gun that she always kept on the nightstand table. They could both only hope that there would come a day when she wouldn't have to.

After giving the kitchen one last look over, she headed to the bedroom, where she could already hear the shower water running. She stripped down and walked in.

"About time."

"Sorry, I was.. just thinking."

"Do I want to know what about?"

"No. Let's just enjoy this evening."

"Oh, don't worry. I plan to."

As she stepped in and let the hot water cascade down her body, her tense muscles relaxed and she leaned against her lover, happy to enjoy these brief moments that they could share together.


End file.
